Justice of Love-Uphold It!
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: AU set in London,United Kingdom where Newt worked as a prosecutor and he met with his new partner. Everything in his life will be change. First Love...Sorry for bad summary and language(grammar)-NewtXThomas ThomasXNewt.-THE NEXT SEQUEL IS UP!-THE BEGINNING OF HAPPINESS
1. Chapter 1-New Partner

**Movie from-The Maze Runner**

**Pairing-ThomasXNewt**

**Genre-Crime,Adventure,Romance,Friendship,Angst,Hurt/Comfort,Boys Love**

**I DON'T OWN the all the characters except Sharlene.**

**Characters are credited to/by-James Dashner**

**...**

**Chapter 1-New Partner**

**London Police Department,**

Inside the police station, the works were much getting more to the officers and the clerks inside the office. Each seconds there would be plenty of criminal case that involved rapes,suicides,homicides and such things in crimes. The detectives,inspectors,and investigating officers were totally busy solving the cases. It could not give them such a long break even a single short criminal case. Some of the cases were cannot be solved because of lack of evidence, some of cases were suspended because of flawed evidence and some of the cases were ongoing to solve. That's the routine for them in the department.

Speaking about the case, two detectives were walking to their leader's office room with bringing the new case. Both of them were male. One detective was a black while another detective was an asian. Their name were Alby and Minho respectively. Minho worked as an international police or known as 'Interpol' but he accepted the offer from the department to work together because of his expertise in solving the cases.

"This would be a tough case for us,eh?"Teased Alby sarcastically.

Minho refuted him,"Who said this case is tough?Though I admit it's quite hard."

Alby replied,"Good for you for working with the Interpol."

Minho got a bit celebration for himself because he won against his own best friend also his colleagues. Soon,they both arrived at front of the leader's room. The Asian knocked the door as the voice came from inside.

_"Come in.."_

They both opened the door and walked inside the room. Minho closed the door as they confronted and stood in front of their leader. The leader was a female and she worked as Detective Inspector. Her name was Teresa Agnes.

"Teresa,we just got a case regarding to a suicide inside the London Bridge. We suddenly got a call from the bridge cleaner and he stated that when he was about to clean at the first floor,he suddenly found a dead body at the stairs,sitting like a homeless person."Alby reported,handing her a document.

She read the document as she asked,"Hmm,what was the name of the victim?"

Minho answered,"Jack Harrettson,21 years old. Blond hair,quite tall,black eyes,probably Caucasian."

"White boy?"Alby looked at Minho,teasing him happily.

The Asian chuckled,"Hah,you could say that..."

"Did you know his occupation?"Teresa asked again,wanting another information.

Alby reported again,"What we found on his wallet,he's a lecturer from University of Cambridge in English Language Faculty. But he also worked at the same time at the same place as..."

Minho handed him another document. He opened the document and he read. He continued,"Vice President in Faculty of Academic. Just finished his Master in English Language and worked there for about 8 months."

"Such a short time he got work huh?"The Asians asked cheerfully.

"If I study with hard effort,I would probably don't work here,idiot."Alby said,frowning his forehead.

"Go to that university and search more information about this victim."Teresa said as she got up from her chair as both of detectives followed her order.

"Yes,ma'am.."

Before she went out from the office,she turned at both of them and then she said,"Don't call me ma'am. I'm sick hearing of it. And one more thing,I think we should going for dinner tonight."

"Same place?"Alby guessed.

Teresa nodded smiling,"You both know the best.."Then she left out.

After that,Alby hit on Minho's shoulder lightly as he said,"Come on,bud. Let's go kick of that ass who killed this victim."

**Crown Prosecution Service Office.**

Unlike police department,the Crown office was a bit more peaceful. Not too much works,actually it did typically. But they will took action once the case document with evidence from the police department arrived. Crown Prosecution Service was a part of judiciary section that charged the offenders to find them whether they're guilty or otherwise. In the other name,they were known as Prosecutors. Being a part of prosecution required a lot of expertise from law studies. But to be stereotyped,prosecutors must brilliant,intelligent and smart in everything.

When spoke about smart and intelligent, a young blond male,wore an office suits,quite thin and had a cute and quite handsome face,blue eyes and white skin,appeared from an elevator and walked inside the office area. He was bringing his briefcase. His name was Newt or some of people called him Isaac Newton. He worked as a senior prosecutors and as to be said,he was very intelligent and smart. He studied in Cambridge University in Art course. After he had mastered in that course, he continued his further studied in University of Harvard in Law. Also,he had finished his study and mastered it in a short time.

He walked towards the front desk and he met with his friend who work as front desk.

"Good morning, . Having a great moment last night?"Sharlene,working on the front desk greeted him.

Newt greeted her back happily,"Not so 'great',wanker. Such a bloody hell last night. I wish I don't had a same moment again after this."

"Stalking a lot of hot chicks?"Sharlene teased.

"What the hell?I got no interest on them."He groaned a bit. But she laughed lightly as she replied,

"Well,have a good moment today. And oh, wants to meet with you at his office."

"Thanks,Sharly."

"Well,Well,Newt. It is good to see you in this top form."Gally greeted him happily,patted him on his shoulder and pulled him closer. Gally was a head director of Crown Prosecution Office,replacing his father that have retired early. Gladly that Gally have finished his study early. So,he took over the carrier but he's not official yet until he has been declared by the Queen.

Newt asked as if he got no interest with the thing that Gally wanted to say,"Come on,Gally. Make it up faster. I don't have time for this ridiculous thing. I have a few works that I have to finish it."

"Well,I know that you're really tired with those cases that you need to solve it. I have watched you for so long. So I need to help you with that."

Newt rolled his eyes. He asked curiously,"W-What do you mean?"

Gally replied,"I have decided to find a partner for you. And I have found it."

The blond was shocked with the not-so-announcement from him. He was a bit protesting,"W-What?A-A partner?W-Wait,I don't need a partner. What a shitty director,Gally. Working by myself has enough for me. Bloody hell!"

"U-Uh,no resisting. You had to accept it whether you like it,or not. It is my order."Gally shook his head defensively.

"Fine..who will be going to be my partner?"Newt sighed.

"He's an American and he's from New York. He just finished his study in Law and he will going to work here as for trainee,practical typically for six months. The court council have approved it and if he succeed,he will be given a choice whether to stay here or return back to his hometown."

"Who?"Newt wanted an answer.

Gally pointed his finger towards his back,pointed towards a person who was sitting on the sofa. That person was a male,black hair and quite white skin. Newt couldn't see his face because he was facing backward.

"You can come here,boy..."

That person got up and walked directly to both of them. Newt was very shocked with his soon to be his new partner. Gally introduced him,

"Newt,he is Thomas or his full name is Thomas Edison. He's an American and he will be having practical here for six months."

Thomas offered his hand as he introduced himself,"H-Hi,y-you must me . I'm Thomas Edison just call me Thomas. Nice to meet you."

Newt shook his hand and smiled broadly at him. He introduced himself then,"Hi to you too. I'm Isaac Newton just call me Newt. I'm working as a prosecutor and you will be my new partner,junior prosecutor typically. Nice to meet you too."

For the first time in Newt's life,he got a first faint blush on his cheeks. As if he was feeling very strange in his heart,racing fastly than normal should. He sensed something from his new partner that made him attracted to.

Gally said happily,"Well,good luck with your work and good luck with your first case,Thomas."

"Thanks,sir."

Newt stammered,"U-Uh,T-Thomas. Welcome to C-Crown Prosecution Service. I-I hope you enjoy working here w-with us. E-Especially with m-me."

Thomas smiled,nodded as he replied back,"Okay, . And why you suddenly being stuttered?Something wrong?"

Newt quickly re-positioning himself,trying to make himself calmed,"N-Nothing to be suspicious of. Come on,let me show you your table. Welcome to your first day of being prosecutor."

"Thank you,sir."

"And one more thing,don't call me . That's too polite. I don't get used to it."

Thomas still smiled,tilting his head,"Then,what should I call you then?"

"Newt...just Newt.."

"O-Okay,Newt..."

They both walked out from Gally's office and they were heading to their office room with the new case waiting for them to solve it. After Newt showed Thomas his new table, Thomas started un-packing his thing and he got ready to work.

Actually,not being noticed by Newt. Thomas also silently blushing when he saw Newt. He managed to hide his blush but unfortunately,his body felt very hot as a butterfly got through on his stomach. He got a same feeling as Newt had a strange feeling on him. Both of them were actually gay but it was not a barrier from working freely without being disrupted or disturbed by the other people.

_'This guy is so bloody handsome than I thought'_Thought Newt in his mind,stealing a glance on Thomas,his new partner.

When Thomas looked at Newt,the blond quickly turned his look at his document and pretended to work. But,Thomas was same as him. Stealing a glance over him as he thought.

_'He's so cute and smart than I've ever thought. I thought there's impossible to find such a cute person like him. God,he's so gorgeous.'_

Not just plenty of works that they have to go through it. But it also born a love story that they will going through in the upcoming days.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2-New Case

**Chapter 2-New Case**

**Crown Prosecution Service,**

Newt and his new partner,Thomas were entering into their office as the blond showed him his desk to begin his career. Actually,both of their office were sharing in a single room. So,they could work together more effectively without any space gap between them. Newt took out a few documents from his briefcase and started analysing it while Thomas was cleaning his table and put some necessary things on it.

Newt took a short glance at his partner,smiling widely all of sudden. He noticed that Thomas felt shy and awkward being his new career. The blond started talking,

"Thomas,feeling awkward?"

Thomas blushed faintly,turning his face towards his senior. He nodded a bit as he shyly replied,"Y-Yeah,need to get use to the new environment."

Newt asked again as if he wanted to know him more,"Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Umm,I'm from New York. I just finished my study in Law in University of Harvard. Before that I was studied in Glade High School but I was more focused on being athelete."

Newt was very shocked when he studied at Glade High School because he also studied there when he was an early teenager. He quickly exclaimed,

"I also had studied there, bloody hell. but I took in major art. I think we are in the same age but that time..we're never meet each other. That's why I'm very shocked just now."

Thomas chuckled lightly as he said,"Maybe it's a coincidence we meet here."

"Y-Yeah,sort of. Like a fate of a couple."Newt was unrealised of what he said and when he noticed then,he quickly blabbed like a messy person. "N-No!Not like that!Don't take too much of that!Just forget what I said just now!"

He quickly turned away,calming himself as his face felt getting hotter. He tried to cool down himself,"Bloody nutter..hell,what a wanker I said just now."

"A-Are you alright,Newt?"

"I-It's nothing,Thomas. Just a bit hot on my face just now."

Thomas confused,scratching his head,"Okay then.."He continued adjusting his desk.

_'What the hell I'm blabbing about?I'm so shit,making him gross and confuse on me. Just keep yourself calm,newt!You're falling into this handsome guy and you're dead.'_Thought Newt furiously in his mind as a dark red flush formed on his cheeks.

Suddenly,someone knocked the door as the voice heard from outside,"Sir?Officer Alby and Minho want to meet you."

Newt replied,"Come in!"

When the door has opened,Alby and Minho appeared and they both straight walked toward the blond's desk. He being greeted by them happily,

"Newt!What'cha doin' buddy?Running some of fucking cases again?"Minho greeted but a bit rough.

Newt reminded him,"Behave,Minho. Give some good manner. No rough words here,bloody hell."

Alby laughed as he said,"Come on,Newt. We're always being like this every moment."

"This is in the office,wanker."

They gave up,"Fine,you win."

Alby suddenly noticed a new person inside the office and he wanted to know about him. He asked,"Well Well,a new partner,I see?"

Thomas smiled as he introduced himself,"Good morning,my name is Thomas Edison just call me Thomas. I am Newt's new partner and I will help him in the prosecution. I'm in practical for six months."

"You're American?"Minho noticed his accent was different and he detected that Thomas was from America.

Thomas nodded,"I am an American. I'm from New York."

"Good to see you Thomas. My name is Alby and this is Minho. We are the detectives from London Police Department. Any cases that have already enough evidences will be bring here for the next procedure,the trial."Alby introduced himself as with Minho,offering his hand which the American shook his hand.

Suddenly,Minho tackled Thomas happily,ruffling his head. He said,"Hey,Newt. He is quite adorable and handsome lad. Want to have a try a luck to go out with him?"

Newt instantly blushing madly. He turned angry and he scolded them,"For crying out loud!Don't say like that!Of course he don't want and don't ask such an arse question or I will kick your both arses and make you both cry loudly!"

But Thomas was also blushing madly but he managed to control it. Luckily the detectives didn't notice it. Minho released him as they both walked back to the blond and handed him a document.

"This is the new case,Jack Harrettson,21 years old had been killed on the first floor at London Bridge building. We accused the main suspect,Andrew Clarkson that killed him because of jealousy and revenge."

Newt read the document. Then,he handed to Thomas for him to analyse the case. He said,"Any actions that have been taken?"

Minho explained,"His lawyer wanted us to drop the case as the evidences that we got were irrelevant to the suspect. But we tried to encourage him to admit it. You know what was his final word?"

Alby continued,"See you in court..."

The blond said,"He's playing with us,nutter. Prepare with the case."

**5.00 p.m,in the late evening.**

"Alright,it's time to go home."Newt stretched himself after analysing the case for long hours. Thomas smiled as he said,"The first case for me."

"Of course,Thomas. You will be expose to the world of prosecution and justice in crime."Newt replied happily.

"Oh,by the way,Thomas. Where do you live now?"

Thomas answered but his voice was looked like bad of luck,"I just got arrived in London this morning and I straight here. After this,I will try to search a rent house for me to stay for six months. Just a small house is enough for me."

Newt quickly said into his heart,he don't want to seperate him from himself,_'No!I can't let him staying alone in this town. I want to make him stay with me.'_

"What about if you stay with me?"Newt stated his idea.

Thomas was glad with the offer but he declined it,"Thanks,Newt but I don't want to trouble you when I live in your house. I will be such a burden."

"Don't think like that,wanker. I am very happy if you come join with me staying together at my house."Newt tried again to persuade him.

Thomas felt hesitated,"Is it okay?"

Newt bite his lips,giggling lightly,"What?You think I will eat you?I just want you to save your own money."

"But I will pay for the rent,I promise."

"You don't have to and this is my final answer."Newt refused to accept his rent offer as he made it straight to the point.

Thomas was very grateful that he doesn't need to spend a lot of money just to pay rent house. He owed the blond a lot,"Oh god,thank you so much,Newt."

Newt smiled lightly,assuming that having Thomas in his house will help break the silence environment. But it's just not that kind of reason,he had another reason.

_'I just want you to be always with me..'_

**...**

**Newt's House,at the garage..**

"Nice care that you had,Newt."Thomas complimented Newt's car that he drove, Mercedes Benz McLaren.

Newt replied,"Thank you very much for the compliment,Thomas. It's from my hard effort to buy this car. Can't believe it is mine now."

Newt turn off the engine as they both walked out from the car and went to the front door. Newt took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Thomas was dumbfounded to see how rich Newt was. He had a big bungalow,a luxury car,and nice career. Honestly inside his heart,he felt a bit jealous towards the blond.

"I can't believe that you can be that rich."Thomas said,still looking around.

Newt replied with humble,"Hard effort will get everything what someone wish for."

"Great!Now I know the secret of being rich."

Newt just smiled looking his amazement face, he said alone,"Bloody hell,mature but naive."

The American didn't get the whole sentence but he knew that Newt was saying something,"What are you saying?I didn't catch that."

The blond quickly snapped of it and he instantly changed the topic,"N-Nothing..c-come on,let's go inside."

**...**

**While at The Police Department,9.00 p.m**

Majority of the police officers,workers have going home because they were working only during office hour. But some of the workers and officers were still working because of the schedule according to the shift time,including detectives and inspectors who were in schedule for that night.

But for Minho and Alby,their work time has ended a few hours ago but they still inside the office,chatting and hanging inside their offices. They were waiting for Teresa to come.

"What a swag you are tonight?"Minho teased him.

Alby fought back but in joke mode,"Bloody hell,who is swag now."

"Haha,just to see you how messy you are. After being stressed with the case. These crap are getting on my nerves now."The Asian laughed and replied back.

"Maybe you don't know how to get use to this environment."

"Never for even 7 months during training in the Interpol."

Then suddenly,Teressa came and joined them,"Come on,you both. Let's have some fun tonight."

Alby and Minho reached their coats and scarves and they got on it. Alby asked,"Want to invite our brilliant prosecutor?"

"Don't disturb his ass,Alby. He will screw you up. He have a big case that need to investigate."Minho disagreed.

Teressa supported him,"Just leave him while we enjoy some fun tonight. Dinner of supper."

"Of course.."With that,they left the office and walked out from the building,heading to the restaurant at the middle of the city.

**...**

**Back at Newt and Thomas..**

"Thomas...what are you doing?"Newt asked,just got out from his bedroom. Thomas was sitting in the living room with a lot of documents on the table. He seemed was writing something on a form from the documents.

Thomas smiled looking at him. He answered,"Nothing,just a report for my practical. It need to send to the council once I have finish my practical here."

Newt smiled,wanting to have a chat with him,"Interesting,though I also had went through it for 7 months practical when I was in Australia."

"Everything are not easy now.."Thomas concluded,which being agreed by him.

"Yeah,it it. By the way,do you still have a parent,siblings?"Newt asked again.

The American nodded as he explained,"I still have a parent. But I am a single sibling in the family."

"Oh,I see.."Newt nodded.

"But,honestly to you. I'm not a social person because,maybe I don't have any siblings since I am the only one in the family. "

"I think from now on you should socialize with the people since this career will involve the people."

Thomas put the pen down on the table as he turned straight at Newt. He smiled broadly while he said,"I know and that's why I like to become a prosecutor. Because from here,I learn how to get use with people."

"That is absoobloodylootely brilliant,Thomas. You will become such a bloody 'cruel' prosecutor one day."Newt was glad.

"Thanks for all your support,Newt."'Thank you' was the only word that he could say to him.

Newt blushed faintly. He looked down,giggling as he scratched his head on the back,"W-Well,that's the partner."

**...**

It was already 11:30 p.m and the midnight will appeared very soon. It was the time for Thomas to go to sleep. He cleaned the table,packing all of his documents and getting ready to walk into his bedroom.

"Well,it's time for me to go to sleep. I'm sorry,Newt because I'm always sleep early. Really sorry I can't accompany you this midnight."Said Thomas,as he apologized.

Newt smiled a bit and nodded. He replied,"It's okay,Thomas. Tomorrow will be a tough day because we will begin our investigation and trial. Sleep well.."

Thomas nodded,getting up from the sofa and went towards his room. Before he entered,he stopped and turned back to Newt. He wanted to say something before he went off to sleep.

"Umm,Newt. Next time,you don't have to call me 'Thomas' anymore. Just call me Tommy."

Newt blushed lightly with that name. He blabbed unintentionally,"Cute name...". Thomas didn't catch the word and asked him to repeat it again,"Pardon me?"

Newt quickly snapped from his ridiculous dream and he changed the word to,"Nice name,Good night,Tommy."

"Good night to you too,Newt."He closed the door,leaving Newt alone at the living room.

_"What the bloody hell that I'm thinking about?He's a guy and there's no way I could falling for him. I mean,he's really handsome and mature and suddenly I got attracted to him. I just met with this guy for a day and I suddenly became like this."_He thought alone.

He could feel his heart was beating very fast. He could feel his face was completely hot following by a red blush on his cheeks. He looked at Thomas's room again.

_'Maybe,I began to fall in love with him.'_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3-Misjudge of Evidence?

**Chapter 3-Misjudge of Evidence?**

**The Next Day,Kitchen.**

The next morning, Newt was the first person to wake up early. He woke up from his sleep and he straight away to the bathroom as he quickly grabbed his towel on the hanger as he took shower after that.

During he was taking shower, his eyes weren't looking anywhere but only a direction towards the wall. He just let the water from shower flowing through his whole body. Unintentionally, he was thinking about his new partner, Thomas or most known as Tommy.

'_Everytime I got closer to him, my heart was always beating so bloody faster. A strong and strange feeling had overcome through myself just because getting closer to him. But, I don't know…if I turned up falling love with…him. My..own partner.'_Newt suddenly thought through his instinct, clutching his fist onto his chest. His heart was totally beating so much faster than he ever felt throughout his life.

He thought again,_ 'Did I fall in love with him?'_

After 10 minutes later, he finally got with his morning routine. He opened the cupboard and took a set of office suit for him to wear today. Leaving his coat on the bed, he walked out from his room and headed to the kitchen to prepare for his breakfast.

What a shock to him when suddenly two sets of breakfast meals were already prepared on the kitchen counter(dining table). He was dumbfounded when Thomas was the one who made the meals. A faint blush formed on his cheeks as he greeted him and followed by a question,

"Good morning,Tommy. Why did you trouble yourself making the breakfast for me?It's okay if I do it by myself."

Thomas smiled looking at his senior prosecutor. He replied, "Good morning to you too, Newt. Actually, I got an instinct to help you making the breakfast. So, here I am…to help you."

"W-Wow, I-I don't know how to say thanks to you. It is very appreciated…"

Thomas replied back, "Just think it as I do it as for my leader."

Newt blushed again, he just sat on the dining chair together with Thomas simultaneously. Then, they started eating.

…**.**

**Great Hall,Royal Court of Justice...**

Newt and Thomas were straight away heading to the court in the middle of London City. The first impression when Thomas entered inside the building,he was very impressed and amazed with the environment and structure inside the building. It is very big and much more complex compared to the supreme court in America.

"Wow,it is so huge."Said Thomas,still feeling impressed.

Newt just sighed-smiled,proudly replied,"The old building that had been built hundred years ago. Still managed to maintain the structure of the building,with a bit renovations or changes."

"Totally very different from America..."

Newt and Thomas together led themselves toward the changing room. As they entered,Newt said,

"This is changing room. You will wear a robe,a white ribbon and white wig before we'll going inside the court."

He pointed towards a cupboard door two place after his and said,"That is your cupboard where all the equipments have been set."

Thomas put his briefcase on the table and walked forward to his cupboard. He was very excited to begin his first career as a prosecutor or well-known as attorney in America. He took the equipment and set on his attire.

"Ready to rock and roll in the court."Thomas said in excitement. Newt just laughed lightly and nodded.

Newt replied,"This is your new world,Thomas. Welcome to the world of prosecution."

**...**

**Trial Room No.1.**

"All rise!"The assistant judge gave signal for all audience and lawyers to stand up as the main judge headed to the chair. Then,the assistant gave signal again,"You all may sit."

The trial began as the assistant read the case trial to be heard by the audience.

"Today is the trial about the murder of Jack Harrettson on London Bridge,23 November 2014,9.00 p.m. The Crown Prosecutor lead by Isaac and Edison against the defender,Joshua Evans."

"Ready to pop,Newt."Thomas was so excited for it. He gave such a strong encouragement to his senior partner.

Newt nodded happily,"Thanks for the compliment,Thomas.."

The assistant said,"We will begin with the question from the prosecutor."

Newt stood up and began to speak,"I would like to call the defender,Joshua Evans to begin the trial on the trial box."

Then the trial started...

**...**

**30 Minutes Later...**

"What the bloody hell that you blabbing about,Joshua?The evidence have showed that all pointed to your fingerprint."Newt said loudly but tensed.

Joshua refuted him,"Yes I held that knife but it wasn't me who killed him. I don't even know bloody Jack Harrettson. He's not on my record. Plus,when I returned home that time,I realised that the knife that I used for cooking in the restaurant was gone."

"But some of the witnesses have seen you talking with the victim,how can you deny that?"Newt still trying to open his secret.

"We may have met,but we're not known to each other. Maybe he's just asking me the direction to there and there. Not the one who took revenge on him?You think what,wanker?Want to step my arse on him?"

"But you're such a shuck when you lied to the detectives during the interrogation when..."As Newt wanted to continue the question,suddenly being cut off by Joshua's lawyer.

He stood up and claimed objection,"Objection,my lord. I need this trial to be postpone to the other time because the prosecutor are trying to prosecute my client with the irrelevant questions. It is misjudge of the evidence."

Newt tried to refute him,"My lord,it is not a misjudge of evidence because I got the evidence straight away from the detectives and this is the real and relevant questions."

But the main judge was more confident on behalf of Joshua's lawyer.

Then,the main judge decided,declining Newt's argument,"Objection sustained. ,I believe there would be a misjudge of the evidence as I'm not convinced with the relevance of those kind of evidence."

He said again,"With that,this trial will be postpone in a week from now. You all may dismiss."

The assistant judge ordered the audience to stand up as the main judge walked from the chair leaving the room at the back. Then the audience and the lawyers began to leave the trial room. Newt and Thomas packed up the documents and evidence inside their briefcase.

"Tough case today huh,Newt?"Asked Newt,trying to make him calmed.

Newt smiled but felt a bit disappointed,"Yeah,those bloody wankers wanted to waste our times so they can build up another strong argument against us. That is unacceptable."

"That's very sad for us. Now,let's go to the nearest cafe. I give a treat on you. And we can have another talk."Thomas patted his partner's shoulder.

Newt smiled and simply thanked him,"Thanks,Tommy..."

**...**

**Café Barista,70 meters from the Court...**

"Wow,the system is completely different compared to America."Thomas began the talk by concluding the first trial just now.

Newt took a sip of warm tea,happily replied,"Yeah,a bit strict. The attires,the rules,the manners. Yeah,totally different."

"I'm totally awkward at first, but I will get use to it in the upcoming days."

"Well,that is what should a 'junior' must do."

They both laughed each other,as much as their relationship,the bonds between them were getting much closer and closer. They both were staring each other for a few seconds after that before they were snapped out from the strange stares.

Thomas said,"Well,I'm very impressed of you,Newt. You're really great."

That made Newt blushed again,a bit. He just said,"U-Umm,thanks,Thomas. W-Wow...another compliment from my partner."

"When my moment to conduct the trial begin,I will make more harder than you. Just wait,'bloody wanker'."Joked Thomas as he mimicked Newt's common words,well some sort of informal British English Words.

"Hey..."Newt hit lightly on the American's shoulder,which he giggled a bit.

Suddenly,a phone from Newt's pocket rang. He grabbed the phone and answered it,"Hello?"

_Alby-Newt,this is Alby. I have a news to tell you._

_Newt-What is it?(Curiously)_

_Alby-A new evidence have been found._

_Newt-What is it?_

_Alby-A diary about the suspect's life and some sort of debt list. We found these from a person what we believed that..._

_Newt-Wait...that means.._

_Alby-Yes,we have a new witness._

_Newt-Where are you now?_

_Alby-23,Albert Street._

_Newt-We will directly going there after this,thanks mate..(Hang off the phone)_

Thomas asked curiously,"What is it,Newt?"

"New evidence have been found out. Also with our new witness."

Thomas was about to jump in happiness but he controlled himself. He said,"You gotta be serious,buddy.."

"Come on,let's go meet them.."

Instantly,they took the final sip of their drinks as they grabbed their coats and ran out quickly from the café. Newt said,

"Get ready with my 'attack',Joshua..."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4-Love and Shot!

**Chapter 4-Love and Shot!**

**23,Albert Street,London...**

After the trial had been postponed until next week,Newt and Thomas were still didn't give up as they continued searching for another evidence. To Newt,the decision that had been made by main judge was intolerence and bias,putting a point towards Joshua's side. But he just accepted it and he will tried again for the next trial with the new evidence.

Now,they both were just being called by Alby that they have found new evidence that being claimed has a connection with Jack's murder. They rushed heading to Albert Street that seemed not far away from Westminster Bridge.

"I bet that with the new evidence that we got,we will win this trial and Joshua will be going inside the stone cave for a long time."Thomas said,convincingly.

Newt agreed with him,"Of course!I can't believe that this case would be a bloody interesting one."

"It sure do..."

Once they arrived at the location,they walked straight inside the house which has been surrounded by the police officers. They met with Alby and Minho eventually.

"So,what's the news that we got here?"Newt asked.

Alby handed him a diary as he explained,"I wonder if this is Joshua's house. When Minho and I were investigating this house, we suddenly saw this diary and the picture of him inside this diary. So,we concluded that this is his house."

"So,what is the connection between this bloody diary and the case that we're having now?Even though this can be an evidence but it is not strong enough to fight against him."Newt still not convinced with the evidence even though it was a part of the new evidence.

Alby smiled lightly. He replied,"Like I said just now,we have a witness who saw them both here."

Thomas asked curiously,"Where is the witness?"

"At the outside,talking with one of our officers."

He smiled,"Newt,you just stay here. Let me interrogate the witness."He left the house and met with the witness.

Once he's gone,Alby and Minho decided to asked Newt a few questions. As if they wanted to know better about them both. Alby started asking him as he still searching for another hints.

"Hey,Newt. He's really great huh?"

Newt answered,"Bloody shuck,he's not conducting a trial yet."

Minho asked more,"But he's really great from his appearance. Though he always wear the formal attire at all time. You're admired him,do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?He's my partner and it is nothing to do with my life. Yes I admit that he's looking good but that doesn't mean that I will take advantage on him."

"Is he kind of...straight person?"

Newt sighed but just answered,"Well,maybe it is his first moment in this career so he's just followed of what's supposed to be followed by the law."

Minho tried to get out from the topic,"Do you know whether he has got a lover or crush?His sexuality?"

"For crying out loud!"Newt furiously getting mad,"Don't try to get out from the topic shuck!How should I know?!It is his life and it is not my business to study about him!"

He said again madly,"Just do your bloody job and tell me straight away with the EVIDENCE!Undertstand?!"

Minho and Alby laughed at him.

"Okay,Okay...just relax."Minho tried to make him cool down. Then,they continued searching for other evidence for the next trial.

After they done searching inside the living room, they proceed to the upstairs where they will investigate inside the bedroom. They kept searching with very precisely to make sure that no single evidence that being left out unintentionally. The strong evidence can save a lot of times during the trial where it straight directly toward the defender.

As Minho searched on the table,he pulled off the closet under the table and he suddenly noticed something. He was very shocked when he saw it. He grabbed out and quickly informed to Newt and Alby.

"Guys,I think you might need to see this."Minho turned backside as he showed what he found. It was a pile of papers that being wrote with big alphabets.

"Don't you think that these are angry notes?"Alby studied the notes.

Minho confirmed it,"Looks like...the angry notes. Now the secret has been revealed."

But Newt unsatisfied with those angry notes,"Don't too happy because you need to make an analysis who wrote this notes. It might be a victim or Joshua himself.

Suddenly,Thomas came in with new information that he just got from the witness. He reported,"According to the witness,he saw that Joshua was always arguing with a person that seemed to be Jack but he didn't know what they were fighting about. Everyday in the same time,the same person always came here and instantly,they're arguing."

"Did you ask about did he saw any kind of notes or papers that have been brought?"Newt asked back.

He responded,"Everytime Jack came here,he always brought a paper and threw harshly upon Joshua. But we can't confirm it yet because it seems have to make more analysis about the scene."

"You're right,Thomas. Good job.."The blond happy with his job and he praised him.

"Thank you very much,Newt."Thomas just smiled.

Alby said,"Well,you both may return home because you're done here."

Minho added,"If we found something new,we will inform you both."

Newt nodded,thanking them,"Thank you very much and hope this trial will be the final trial next week. And this case will be close."

**...**

**Newt House,that night...**

Newt was sitting alone on the bed inside his bedroom. He was thinking about the trial that will be held next week. He looked through all the evidence that they found and he tried to make a connection with the murder case. He really hoped that the trial will be ended by achieving a victory against Joshua.

"Bloody hell,we have the witness and the evidence but it still not strong yet. Something missing here."Newt mumbled alone.

He rubbed off his face and ruffled his hair,indicating that he was really tensed up and hopeless. Without any signs,suddenly an imagination of Thomas came into his mind and he began blushing,going out of topic eventually.

_'This feeling has become more stronger. I feel like...I really want to kiss him and to touch him more. He's really handsome...and smart. I..I couldn't say anything but my heart..keep telling me to go straight to him.'_

He ruffled his hair and suddenly,he imagined more deeper of Thomas. He was...imagining about..having sex with him.

He snapped out from that dirty thought and he quickly got mad with himself,_'What the bloody hell that I'm thinking about?!I mean,come on!He would probably a straight and there's no way he could fall on me.'_

_'Focus!Focus to the case!'_

He looked back to the evidence and then,he grabbed the diary and opened it. He read one page by page. Finally,he found something strange and he claimed that he have solved it.

"This is what happened actually!Finally!"

Suddenly,someone knocked the door and Newt got a bit shock. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He opened it as Thomas was already in front of him.

"H-Hey,Tommy,what are you doing?Why did you knock?"Newt carved a smile on his face as he asked him with a fake stutter.

Thomas asked him worrily,"Are you okay?Because I saw you got tensed up during the whole day. Something happened?"

Newt lied,"Nope,absolutely not but it become more interesting. He will going down soon. With the shuck face that he showed us on first trial,will be replace with the face of disappointment and...shame."

But he knew that Newt lied. He tried to come straight,"I know you lie. I can see your eyes and your face gesture. I know you're not good in lying."

Newt stunned a bit. Finally,he turned sad and returned back onto his bed. He sat as he ruffled his head and closed his face with his palm,showing that he was really depressed with something. Thomas closed the door and walked towards him. He sat beside him and he began talking,more in comfort way.

"What's wrong,Newt?You're worried...about losing this case?"He asked softly.

Newt looked at him,"Thomas,will we win this trial?"

"As long you're being confident with yourself,I'm sure that you can do it. Look at me,I have put a lot of faith on you so with that,my presence here will make you become easy."

Thomas's encouragement made Newt got a new spirit to win against Joshua for the next trial. He got a new self-confidence that could help him to get the trial interesting and more epic. Newt smiled wider as he said,

"You're right,Tommy. Thank you very much for that spirit. You've just gave me such a strong confidence and encouragement to get me more stronger than before. Thank you.."

Thomas grinned. Encouragement was the only way to make someone even better. But,for Thomas,there was a thing that still unsettled and he wanted to make it settled. Except for two possibilities,Yes or No?Now or Never?

He began to talk,"Newt,actually..t-there's something..that I want to tell you. I-I want to make a confession. I thought I can tell you after the trial but I couldn't hold it anymore. It your choice whether you want it or not..."

Newt still smiling,"I'm still listening..."

Thomas continued,"I hope you're not mad with me after this. Even if you're mad at me,I will get out from here and return back to my homeland."

This moment,Newt's smile started to fade away. He didn't get what he trying to tell him.

"I'm sorry,I don't get it.."

Then,the American began to confess what he had harboured for so long,

"I just been here for a few days and it still counting until my last practical in 6 months. And then,I had been chosen to conduct a practical here and finally I met with you. Thus,we became a partner. I think,I don't want to leave this country if I could..."

Still,leaving the blond with thousand of questions,"I'm still don't get it..."

"I fell in love with someone here..."

Newt got shocked with his statement. He suddenly became curious and he really wanted to know more about his crush.

"May I know whether your crush is a male or female?"

Thomas looked down,letting him guess by himself,"I think you probably can guess by yourself..."

Newt frowned sadly as he weakly replied,"Oh,it must be a female.."

But in his heart,he felt liked giving up and his dream destroyed,"How is she looks like?"

"That person is a blonde,quite thin but a bit muscular,smart,cute and sweet white face,have about same height as me."Thomas described about 'her appearances' but actually it more to a 'he'.

"Some more?"Newt wanted to know more even his heart got ached deep inside.

Thomas quickly fixed something from the word,"Actually,it's not a she. It's a he..."

The blond looked up,stunned with him. He thought that it could be the chance that it would be him. But he also thought that it would be another person. He couldn't believe that his partner also was a gay.

"Who is it,Tommy?"

Thomas silenced for a while,closing his eyes as he took very deep breathe. He ready for any bad possibilities that will happened after this. But,he confident that he would being kicked out his own senior and forced him to find another prosecution career. He looked straight towards Newt's eyes and stared sharply.

He revealed,"Newt,you're the one that I'm talking about. I love you..."

Newt dumbfounded,couldn't believe of what he just confessed just now. He was speechless,nothing more to speak because his mouth was suddenly liked being locked tight.

"Y-You love...me?"

Thomas nodded,"You're the one that I fall in love with,Newt."

The American added,"It's been a few days we met each other. And..when I saw you for the first time,the strange feeling kept fuzzing in my thought and could probably just a feeling. When we're got closer each other,the feeling got stronger and deeper inside my heart. It was the feeling that I thought that could drive me to a better life. Finally,I realised that I was falling in love with you and now here I am,confessing to you with my whole feeling on you that I had harboured for so long."

He continued,"Newt,I love you and everything about you. I love you so much that I'm willingly to kill myself if you reject me."

Newt blushed harder as his face turned dark red,not too much exposed to Thomas's sight. He breathed deeply,closing his eyes. Then,he opened his eyes,smiling wider than before. He moved closer to Thomas and leaned his face forward to him and for the first time ever in their life,they were having a first kiss which the blonde gave him first.

Thomas felt very happy with his reply,which he returned back with the kiss that more deeper inside. They're twisting their tongues as Thomas sucked more deeper,exploring more inside Newt's mouth. Thomas added more moment,pushing him softly on the bed and lying top on him as they kept kissing,not wanted to let it go yet.

_'This is the moment that I really wished for...'_Newt thought dreamily.

After a few minutes later,they broke apart of the kisses and they smiled at each other. Thomas looked him happily,leaning for another kiss on his forehead. He said,

"You're really smart and beautiful,Newt. And..you're really great. My greatest idol in justice career for my entire life."

Newt blushed again but this time,he let his new boyfriend saw it. He doesn't say anything but,as for his another reply,he reached his lips and kissed him again. Thomas just happy to see him like this,bringing him to a happiness,he kissed him back.

That night,was a very faithful night...

**...**

**Trial Room,Royal Court of Justice,London,After hearing the trial.**

The assistant judge stood up for hearing the final decision from the jurors. The audience,the lawyers,the prosecutors including the main judge,were nervous with the decision that will be announced in a few seconds.

Thomas looked at Newt,"Nervous,huh?"

Newt simply replied,"Of course..."

"The main jury please stand up.."The assistant ordered the main jury to stand up. The main jury stood with a paper on the hand.

"Have you reached the decision regarding to this trial?"

"Yes,we have."The main jury nodded.

"To Joshua Evans,with the charge of murder for first degree,how'd you found him?Guilty or not guilty?"

The main juror answered,"As we're investigated through the whole evidence,we could not see any strong proof to fight against him. But,as we're looked back through the timeline evidence from the witnesses which is report,we conclude that this murder can be interpreted with possibilities of he would the one who killed Jack Harrettson because he's the only person who involved in this murder case. With the final word,we found the defendant,Joshua Evans,guilty."

Newt was happy with the decision that have been made. He have been charged with guilty and he will facing the punishment for 15 to 20 years maximum in prison. Jack's heir,Darwin Harrettson had a tears in happiness. The justice had been uphold.

The main judge began to give speech,"With that,he will be going to a lock up for a few days before he will be transported to the prison. Joshua's lawyer have to send a report for this punishment in a week. Court is dismiss."He left his seat and walked out from the room through backdoor.

The lawyers were began packing the documents inside the briefcases to keep as record in the archive room.

"Finally you solved the case,great effort!"Thomas praised his boyfriend.

Newt replied happily,"It is because of you,you know?Bloody hell,if I could end this trial faster. I could not have to become tired like this."

Thomas chuckled as the blond continued,"Let's have a dinner after this..."

"Date?"

Newt blushed faintly,"Keep your shucking face from here,you idiot. You're pathetic idiot!"

"That's what make you love me even more..."

**...**

**Along the Westminster Bridge,after the trial...**

Thomas and Newt were standing on the Westminster Bridge as for them to get a little bit rest. For the same time,Newt brought him to the bridge so he could see the scenery even better since he came straight to work without having a sightseeing around the city.

And mostly,they're holding hands each other.

"Newt,I'm glad that the trial has over."Thomas started first.

Newt said,"Of course,waiting longer for this case to be solved will take very long time. So,yeah...quite faster this time."

The blond added,"Now,we're free for a while and we can spend some moments for only both of us."He gripped tight on Thomas's hand.

Thomas smiled and nodded,"Yeah,exactly.."He pecked on his lover's cheek. Newt just smiled.

The scene changed to a silence moment for a while. Newt and Thomas were staring each other, carving a smile on each other's face. Then, they began leaning forward and reached for each other's lips.

"I love you,Newt."Whispered Thomas between the kisses.

So with Newt, "I love you too,Tommy."

They kissed for once again. Then the blond said, "Come on,Tommy..let's go home.."

Thomas nodded as they kept their hands holding each other. They began walking, heading back to home as the day was about going dusk. Soon, the night will started to cheer up the people. Night was the time that the people were having a cheerful moment such as dinner,shopping,family chores and mostly for teenagers and early adults, they're filling the time with dating and some romantic moments.

As the couple were about to leave the bridge area, suddenly a man with a scarf covering his nose and mouth, wearing a hat,black coat,black vest,white shirt,red tie,black pants and black shoes was confronting them. His right hand was slipped inside his coat,concerning that he was holding something inside. When he got really near them,he said,

"This is your gift for making a shit on my family.."

Thomas looked strange towards this guy. He asked his boyfriend, "Do you know this guy?"

"Bloody hell no…is he talking to us both or he's just shucking around here?"Newt replied.

Suddenly, he got a gun on his right hand that seemed hiding from inside his coat for so long. Without a warning, he just shot straight on Newt's chest. Thomas was really shocked while that male stranger quickly ran away leaving the area. The people were also shocked with the shot and they quickly got closer to the couple to see the condition.

"What the fuck!Oh my god!Newt!"

Newt fell down on the ground, and he was unconscious. Thomas quickly reached him and made his head leaning on his leg. He placed his palm on his chest to stop the bleeding. The people tried to get help from any drivers on the area.

Thomas was very anxious, "Oh god,Newt!Hold on!You will be fine,sweetheart!" He shouted loudly, "Somebody help us!"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5-Justice for The Loved Ones

**Hello!**

**I just want to say thank you for all your supports for this fanfic. I would really appriciate it!**

**Okay, just keep going with the next chapter...**

**Don't forget to review or comment...:)..Any reviews are really appriciated..  
><strong>

**...**

**Chapter 5-Justice for The Loved Ones.**

**Royal Brompton Hospital, London, 12 minutes after the incident…**

The ambulance rushed faster to the hospital. After 12 minutes later, the vehicle finally arrived at the hospital and it reached straight to the emergency section. The doctors and nurses were ready with the strolling bed and oxygen helper. The ambulance door opened quickly as the paramedics brought out Newt from the vehicle and ready to transfer onto the strolling bed.

"He's still stable!Bring him to the surgery room very quickly!"One of the paramedic said.

The doctors and nurses nodded as they quickly strolled him inside the building and they rushed heading to the emergency surgery room. Thomas was always on Newt's side, holding his hand. He was crying softly, trying to give his boyfriend a spirit to hold himself.

"Newt, don't worry…just hold on. Hold yourself…everything will be just fine. Don't you dare die in front of me."

Newt got his eyes opened a bit. He began smiling weakly, tightening the grip as much as he could. He said weakly, "T-Tommy…"

"Don't say anything,Newt…"Thomas had a tears on his eyes. He continued, "You need that energy to hold yourself."

Then, they reached at the surgery room section. One of the nurse stopped Thomas from following him inside. She said, "You wait here, sir…"

Thomas nodded in worry as they have gone inside the room. He stood, slanted himself at the wall, looking up on the ceiling. He was very worried about Newt's condition that could probably he would die because of the shot.

"Newt…hold on yourself,sweetheart."He mumbled in worry.

A few minutes later, Minho, Alby, Teresa and Gally came to visit the couple. They just kept cheering Thomas not to worry too much because it will affect his emotion and health. But unfortunately, it couldn't make the American calmed even for a little while.

"I swear I will find that guy and take revenge on him."Thomas claimed, clenching his fist as his anger appeared on his face.

Minho replied, "Don't worry, Thomas. We will try searching that guy and bring him to the justice. But we need that bullet to find him.". Alby nodded as he added, "With that bullet, we can easily catch him and bring him to you."

Teresa responded, "I will help you too.". Gally punched his chest lightly, as he agreed with her. He said, "Not just them, I also will help you!We will uphold the justice for him!That bloody stranger will be punish with an extreme punishment."

Thomas finally carved a wide smile on his face, indicating that he was cheered for a while. He simply said, thanking them happily, "Thanks guys, he will be happy if he hear this."

Suddenly, the doctor walked out from the surgery room. Thomas quickly reached the doctor and asked about Newt's condition, "How was his condition, doctor?"

"He's stable and thank god, luckily the bullet did not reach his heart. If it did, he would probably can't be saved anymore. He will be put into the special ward for a further treatment."The doctor answered with a relief state.

Thomas and others were breathing in relief when they heard the news. Thomas smiled a bit, as he was felt a bit grateful for giving him a spirit to stay alive. The doctor then said, "If there's nothing else, may I excuse myself to my office."

Alby requested him for the bullet, "May I take that bullet to make an analysis?"

"Sorry, but may I ask. Who are you?"

"I'm Detective Seargent Alby from London Police Department. I want to take that bullet for the investigation for Newt's incident. I believe that the killer was attempted to murder him."Alby introduced himself as he showed his ID card to the doctor.

The doctor still hesitated to give him the bullet, "You will need a warrant permission from your leader to take that bullet."

Then, Teresa entered, introducing herself, "Hello, I'm Detective Inspector Teresa, the leader of the investigating department and Detective Alby is under my responsibility. I am granting the permission to take that bullet for further analysis."

The doctor finally made a decision as he convinced with the statement, "Alright, then. I will take that bullet from the surgery room. Make sure that you find the right person who shot him."

"Thank you, doctor."Alby thanked him as he walked back inside the surgery room.

Thomas begged them, "Please, investigate this very carefully and quickly. Catch that murder and bring him to me."

Gally said, "Let me offer myself to join this investigation."

Teresa nodded, "Okay, Gally. You're in. Believe us three, Thomas…we will find that murder as soon as possible. For now, go visit him. I'm sure that he wants to meet you."

Thomas just nodded, with a full hope that he could bring the justice for shooting his boyfriend. He left the surgery room and walked heading to the special ward where his boyfriend being placed there.

…**..**

**Newt's Bed, Special Ward…**

Thomas entered inside his room as he walked reaching his bed. He saw that Newt was unconscious because of the previous operation. He sat on the chair beside the bed and stared at his boyfriend with a happy look. He smiled happily as he grabbed Newt's hand and kissed it.

He said, "You know what, Newt…I am really worried about you because of the shot. But, luckily the bullet didn't reach at your heart. It relieved me so much because it was not too much bad. You're just had not so much serious injury. The bullet stuck at your rib bone and the doctor managed to pull it out from your body."

He inhaled deeply as he continued, "I'm so glad that you're still alive, sweetheart. You are my precious person that I want to be always there at all time. We're just confessed to each other last night and I don't want today will be the first and last day for us to be together. I want us to be with each other forever."

Thomas still smiled widely. He rubbed Newt's hair softly as he put a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then, he said for the final word, "I love you, Newt. More than anything."

He looked Newt's face for a last time before he closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. A few minutes after he went asleep, Newt finally got conscious as his eyes began to open slowly. He looked up to the ceiling before he turned to Thomas, who was currently sleeping on the chair. He realized that Thomas was still holding his hand.

Actually, the blond heard what his boyfriend said just now. He had a smile on his face as he said slowly, without being heard by him.

"T-Tommy…t-thank you for…everything…that you had done..to me.."

He said again, "I…love you..too.."

…**.**

**Three Days Later, Longford Street…**

The S.W.A.T team hit the door house with force as they got inside the house where a man had been ordered by them to don't move. Then, Alby and Minho quickly ran inside the house and captured that man. Minho cuffed him roughly as Alby said,

"Robert Redmond, you are under arrest for attempting to kill the Senior Crown Prosecutor, Newton Isaac. You have right to remain silent and everything you said will become an evidence to the court!"

Robert had been arrested for trying to kill Newt. Robert provoked them angrily, "Bloody hell you fucking police!Let me go!"

After Robert had been brought to the temporary prison, Alby grabbed the phone and tried to contact Thomas. When Thomas greeted him on the phone, Alby just said, "Thomas, ready to uphold the justice for Newt. We have caught him after the bullet we got from the doctor pointed straight to Robert Redmond. He's with us now. Another evidence, we will me each other after this.."

Then, Thomas simply replied, "Ready to rock and roll…"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Final Chapter-Justice of Love,Uphold It!

**This chapter was inspired from Law and Order UK (Series 8)- "Dependant" Episode.**

**Well,go on with the story...**

**Reviews from you all would be very appriciated**

**...**

**Final Chapter-Justice of Love,Uphold It!**

**Royal Court of Justice,Trial Room.**

The crown prosecutor representative,Thomas will conducting a trial against Robert Redmond that being charged attempting to murder the senior prosecutor,Newt with the second degree. Thomas also will replaced Newt until he has completely recovered from his injury. The feeling of wanting to bring justice for him was firing inside his heart.

As Newt's boyfriend,Thomas would not forgive anyone including Robert himself that trying to kill him. With the incident happened that night, he won't compromise with him and will tried to bring him with the punishment. To him, this behaviour was unforgivable.

"All rise!"The assistant judge gave signal as the main judge entered inside the room and walked to the chair and sat on it. The audience and the lawyers stood up to give respect to the judge. The main judge that being assigned to conduct the trial was a female and her name was Andrea Charleston.

The assistant judge continued as the others sat back,"This trial involve the attempting for murder a prosecutor,Newton Isaac on 3 December 2014 on 3:00 p.m. This trial will be conducted by Andrea Charleston. The prosecutor is Thomas Edison against the defender,Robert Redmond and his lawyer,Garrett Kim."

"Begin the trial with the argument from the prosecutor."

Thomas began with his argument,"Robert Redmond,with the evidence that we got as the investigation from the police at the same time,they found that the bullet on 's body was belonged to you."

Robert shook his head,"I deny that accusation!I didn't kill him!"

"Then,why the bullet was belonged to you?How come the other people shot him with your bullet?There's no anyone that seemed suspicious to our sight."Thomas refuted his denial.

Robert still defending himself,"Maybe the other people sneaked into my house and found the bullet on my room. Then, he bought the gun that have the same bullet as mine and used it to shoot him."

"You're not convincing, . I know that I'm an American,but that doesn't mean you can easily trick me like that. You lie to us, ."

Suddenly,Garrett stood up and said,"Objection my lady. is provoking him with racial sentiment."

Andrea replied," ,mind your word."

Thomas apologised as he continued,"Forgive me,my lady. ,you're too naive to do such a thing to a human who was helping to uphold the justice. But unfortunately,with this bullet,it has been proved that you're attempting to kill him,doesn't you?"

Garrett Kim refuted," ,do you have any evidence to accuse him with this case?The bullet is not enough to prove him."

"Soon it will have another evidence from the police department."Thomas answered.

Andrea asked,"Do you have any questions, ?"

"No,my lady. No more further questions."He sat down,as Garrett stood up and began with his argument.

" ,where have you been during 3:00 p.m?"

Robert answered,"I was hanging out with my friends in the museum. Why would I wanted to kill a prosecutor?It doesn't make sense that I have two person in two different places."

Garrett giggled lightly as he continued,"Haha,I know you didn't. But,does that bullet is belongs to you?"

"Yes,I am.."Robert nodded.

"Did you shoot him?"

"Of course I'm not!Like I said just now,what was my attention to shoot him?That doesn't make sense. That bullet is mine but it doesn't indicate that I shot him. It's not a strong proof to convict me with this trial."Robert groaned as he still denying the accusation.

Garrett thanked his client for giving a coorperation, "Thank you for your cooperation, . No more further questions my lady."He sat back on his seat.

Andrea made a decision, "The court will be postpone and will continue back on 2:00 p.m in the afternoon. , you better go look for another evidence to fight against him. Court dismiss…"

…**.**

**Royal Brompton Hospital, London…**

Thomas headed to the hospital to visit his boyfriend who also was his senior partner in the Crown Prosecution, Newt since he have a few hours before the trial re-continue. When he reached at Newt's ward, he saw at the window from the outside that the blond was having a little breakfast that been provided by the hospital. Thomas was very glad that Newt was okay and nothing serious happened to him. He entered into the room as he greeted his boyfriend happily,

"Hi, Newt…"

Newt was happy with Thomas's presence. The American got closer to him and leaned down for a soft kiss on his forehead as the blond greeted him back, "Hi, Tommy!I'm so happy that you could make it here…"

Thomas replied happily, "Now is my free time and of course I will visit you. Leaving you here in this 'creepy' room alone?I don't think so."

"Haha, you're my junior and you have to visit me always."Newt joked but more like teasing him.

Thomas just nodded as he already knew that Newt was joking. He said, "Of course I will because…I'm your boyfriend."

Newt stunned a bit, following by a faint blush on his cheeks. He turned smiling as he grabbed Thomas's hand and gripped it tightly. He thought, _'That's the reason why I loved him…'_

"Newt, I am currently conducting a trial regarding to your incident that time. You've been shot by a person called Robert Redmond and he always denied. He claimed that he didn't shoot you and I know that he's lying."

Robert Redmond got a shock expression from the blond's face. He didn't expect that Robert could be the one who shot him. He seemed couldn't believe it but he have to accept it while the evidence were pointing at Robert alone.

"R-Robert Redmond?"

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, and you're very shocked when you heard his name. Something happened?"

Newt began to tell the story, "Robert Redmond…was my previous senior prosecutor."

Suddenly being cut off by his boyfriend, "Your…..senior?!"

"Yes, Robert Redmond was my senior prosecutor. Two months ago, he did something bad that caused the Crown Prosecution Service being humiliated by the people. That time, the people were seeking a justice about the female pregnant clerk who had been killed by a sociopath. But, what Robert did during the trial, he withdrew himself from the trial and declared a mistrial conduct without any appropriate reasons. Gally and I were very mad that time. Thus, we did a meeting and decided to terminate him from the service without salary. And I'm being promoted to become the next senior prosecutor."

Thomas concluded something, "That's why he wanted to seek a revenge on you. Payback time.."

"I do really think so. He was a great and intelligent prosecutor. Along the trial I followed, we always won the trial and we were rarely lost. But, now it's different."Newt looked down sadly.

Suddenly, Thomas said, "I promise to you,sweetheart!You will be an intelligent and outstanding prosecutor more than him. And I promise to you to protect you no matter what happen. I won't let anyone lay a hand even a finger on you, just to make you always safe."

Newt stunned, "T-Thomas…"

"Not this time, Newt. Not after what happened to you…"

The blond felt very grateful to have a person like him and he also was lucky to have a boyfriend like him. He felt never regret being in love with him even though he's from the outside region. Being with him, was the precious thing that he held to.

"Thomas, thank you very much..for everything that you had done to me."Newt smiled, thanking him gratefully.

Thomas simply said, "I love you, Newt."

"I-I love you too, Tommy…"

…

Ten minutes later, Alby and the team entered and they straight met with them both with the news and report that they brought together. They thought that with the report that they got, it would make Thomas happy and thus, it will made the trial more easier to prosecute Robert Redmond.

"Thomas, when we investigated Robert's house, we managed to capture a few pictures inside his room. And…"Alby paused a while as he handed him the photos. He continued, "This is what we found in his room."

When Thomas and Newt saw the photos, they both were very shocked when they saw the picture of Newt's photo that have been stabbed with a knife and a word wrote 'First target'. The next picture, they saw the picture of Gally's photo as the word wrote 'Second target'.

"H-He kept a very deep revenge on us both, Newt. Until he waited for a right time to shoot you. Looks like that he was very angry with us." Gally was a bit afraid with the photo.

Newt replied, "He's not really mad with you, Gally. But, he was really mad with me."

"But, why Newt?"Thomas asked curiously.

Gally interfered, "When Newt was under him, he supposed to support him at any cost possibilities. But, when he did something really bad that caused the reputation of Crown Prosecution Service falling down, Newt decided to betray him since then. That's what made Robert really mad at you, that he kept revenge on you."

Teresa said, "Then he must be punished with death mandatory for attempting to kill the prosecutor."

Minho suddenly got out of topic, "But, one more thing. We couldn't believe that you both are together!"

Newt and Thomas shocked and they blushed after that. Thomas asked, "W-We're not!We're just a partner that's all!"

Alby handed them another photos as he said, "Beside those photo, he also captured a picture of you both were kissing and holding hands each other on the Westminster Bridge. W-Wow….we couldn't believe it!"

Minho added again, "Be honest to us, you both were dating?!"

Newt got mad instantly while he yelled, "Guys!Just talk about the evidence and not this bloody crap thing!And don't ever ask us both about this until this bloody trial against that shucking Robert has end."

Thomas looked at his watch and it showed 1:30 p.m in the afternoon. He quickly grabbed his briefcase and said, "I need to go to the trial room. The case will be re-open in thirty minutes. Thank you for this evidence and it really helped me to fight against him. See you then guys."

"We will follow you, Thomas."Minho said. The American just nodded smiling as he replied, "Okay, lets go."

…

**Trial Room, 2:00 p.m**

"The case will be re-open and I would like to request Robert Redmond to return back into the defendant box."Ordered Andrea.

Robert nodded and he began walking to the box and he sat on the chair. Thomas and Garrett have ready with their own arguments. The trial began with the argument from defendant's lawyer.

"Robert, you won't kill him, right?"Garrett asked.

Robert nodded and answered, "Of course I won't kill him. There's nothing to do with me because I'm not the one who shot him."

"I would like to ask you again. Is this bullet is belong to you?"

"Yes, it's mine. And I'm not the one who shot him. Maybe some thieves sneaked into my house and stole my bullets and ran away."Claimed Robert.

Garrett smiled, "Thank you and no more further questions my lord."

Then, it was Thomas's turn to ask him. He stood up and he began the trial with the questions. He asked,

" , you sure that you didn't shoot him?"

Robert looked stuck with the question. He stammered, "W-Why?Of course I didn't shoot him. I'm not the one who shot him…"

That could give Thomas an opportunity to make him fell down. So, he played a trick with him."I thought that maybe you intent to kill him instead?"He began playing the trick.

"Who are you to predict me that I want to kill him?A fortuneteller?"Robert got mad a bit.

Thomas silenced a while and a few seconds after that, he began to ask a question that will completely making him fall,

"Something happened with the past?When you worked together with Newt?"

Robert stunned a bit, "P-Pardon?"

Garrett felt that he wanted to provoke him with irrelevant question. He requested an objection from Andrea, "Objection, my lady!"

But Andrea rejected his objection, "Rejected. Answer the question, ."

"W-Worked…together?"Robert was completely stuttered.

Thomas glad that he had fell down into his trick. He said, "For your information, , and my lady, Redmond was Newt's superior. He worked as a senior prosecutor in Crown Prosecution Service where he worked together with his junior, Newton Isaac. But something terrible happened two months after they worked together when you withdrew from the trial that seemed will be won by the prosecutors. You suddenly declared it as a mistrial conduct without any appropriate reasons."

Robert tried to deny it, "N-No, it wasn't.."

But Thomas cut off his word quickly, "When you had been fired by Gally and your own junior, Newt. You kept such a dreadful revenge inside your heart. The evidence that the police got inside your house, they found the pictures of Newt and Gally that have been stabbed with the knife as you wrote on the bottom, 'First Targer for Newt and Second Target for Gally'. It indicates that you're making your desire, wanting to kill them both."

"N-No,that's doesn't true!"Robert tried to deny it again but it worthless.

Garrett was completely speechless and he couldn't stand up for any objections because the evidence that Thomas's team got was clearly indicated that Robert was the one who shot Newt.

"I need to remind you, that you are under oath and there's no way that you can lie about this matter. Now I want to ask you one question…"

Suddenly, the environment became silenced and tensed. Robert started to cry as the tears trickling down through his cheeks.

"All of these are about…revenge, isn't it?"

Finally, Robert looked down and slightly nodded. He answered, "It's all about revenge…you don't know how much I hurt when I being fired from the prosecution career itself. Newt was very devoted to me. But..he stabbed me from my back…"

"You're wrong, Robert…"

"What?!"Robert stunned.

Without being noticed by Thomas, Newt entered inside the trial room and sat at the most behind. He wanted to hear the trial that being conducted by his boyfriend for the first time.

"Newt was a good guy and he really devoted to you. But, he had to do that just to protect the Prosecution Service from being humiliated by the people because of that 'mistrial' case. You failed to bring the justice. And you're wrong when you put him as your main target. It supposed to be Gally because he's the one who fired you and not him."Thomas said.

He continued, "Newt really admired you because of your intelligence and outstanding talent as a prosecutor. He really wanted to be like you after you retire from the Prosecution Service. That's why he was very devoted to you. If you want to know, you are his inspiration, . What he did along his career as a senior prosecutor, it's all because being inspired by you. But you failed…"

Newt was very happy with his statement. _'You're right, Thomas..'_

…**.**

**30 minutes later…**

"Have you reached the decision?"The assistant judge asked the main juror.

The main juror answered, "Yes,sir!"

"With the charge of attempting for murder in the second degree. What is your decision?"

"We found, Redmond, guilty for the charge of attempting for murder on the second degree."

Gally and others including Thomas was glad with the decision that has been made by the jurors.

Then, Andrea decided, "For the second degree, He will be punish with the imprison for 25 years to lifetime. But, since he made a denial about the previous case regarding the murder of pregnant woman, thus obstructing the justice. Hereby, I will sentence him with…death mandatory. Court dismiss."

After Judge Andrea left the trial room, Thomas inhaled for a deep breath, feeling happy with the first victory for him in the prosecution career. He packed up all the documents inside his briefcase and began leaving the room.

Before he reached the exit door, Newt snarled him at in front of him, "That's was really brilliant, Thomas. Good job…"

"Newt…"Thomas was happy, "You've left the hospital.."

"Y-Yeah, the doctor have allowed me to return home when he declared me stable and normal condition. I straight running here to hear the trial between you and Robert. I can't believe it that you could make it."Newt said happily.

The American added, "And now, you don't have to be afraid anymore since you will live in peace and happy. No one will take a revenge on you."

Alby and the rest suddenly came to them, congratulating Thomas. Newt and Thomas were very happy as Thomas thanked them for the praise. That was his first victory…first victory.

"Guys, what you found out about us is true. Newt and I are together and we're a couple now."Said Thomas, turning to Newt with a smile. Newt also looked at his lover with a wide smile.

Suddenly, Teresa said, "Come on guys…let's celebrate his victory and the new couple tonight at Worseley Restaurant!My treat!"

From now on, the relationship between Newt and Thomas will always be locked tight forever. Until their last breath. They both were deserved to be in love with each other.

…**..**

**Six Months Later, Crown Prosecution Service…**

Today was a final day for Thomas's practical. Tomorrow he will be departed to America as he will returned to his homeland. That could be the most saddest day in Newt's life because they will be separated far away. Newt just got silenced since he came into the office. He was staring at his boyfriend, who was writing a final report before he will sent it to the council in America.

Thomas noticed him staring. That could make him felt very curious wanting to know what was going on with the blond. He asked, "N-Newt, something wrong?"

A tear suddenly flowed out from Newt's eyes and that made Thomas very shocked.

"H-Hey, Newt…w-what happen?"

Newt finally answered, "You will return to America…today is your final day."

"So?"Thomas smiled.

"Our relationship, our love along the time will be meaningless. That…worried me a lot.."

Thomas still smiling but he didn't leave out any answers to him because he wanted to make a surprise for him in a moment later. He just continued writing down his report while let Newt crying alone.

"Why you didn't answer me, Tommy?You don't love me…anymore?"Newt was worried if Thomas didn't love him anymore. But the American just smiled and kept writing.

Newt got a bit mad, "Why'd you just smiling?You're playing with me, isn't it?"

Then, Gally entered inside their office and wanted to ask Thomas a few questions, "Today is your final day, Thomas."

"Yes, it is.."Thomas nodded and smiled. Newt got really sad when he heard the 'final day' word the he could cried even worst.

Gally began to ask him, "So…what is your decision,Thomas?I will respect with your decision. If you want to return to America, it is your decision and I can't do anything to it."

Newt kept saying in his heart_, 'Say that you will return to America and break up with me...just say it bloody wanker…'_

Thomas looked at his boyfriend for a while, smiling widely. Then he looked back at Gally. He already made a decision. He said, "I will stay here and work here as a prosecutor. I am Newt's partner also his junior. I won't leave him work alone since we're already been closer very much."

"T-Thomas…"Newt dumbfounded.

Thomas continued, "And…will you give Newt and I three weeks day off? Because I want to bring him to America for vacation and meet with my parents. I want to ask your permission to bring him along with me to my homeland."

Gally just smiled. He granted his request, "Permission granted, Thomas. Since you both need time to spend alone together, this is the great opportunity to be with it. Yes, I allow you to take Newt to your homeland. And I wish you be happy with him and may be together forever."

Newt turned smiling widely. He quickly walked closer to Thomas and held his hand tightly, rubbing closer to him.

Gally said again, "I will fill the application form and send it to the council at the Court of Justice. Also, I gladly replace you to conduct any trials in the upcoming days. Welcome to the family, Thomas Edison…"

Thomas thanked him, "Thank you very much, Gally…" They watched him leaving the office room.

"That was bloody cruel, Tommy!Making my eyes wet with this stupid tears!Don't do like that again next time, idiot!"Newt punched his arm lightly, feeling mad on him.

Thomas laughed cheerfully, "Hahaha!You should watch your teary face, Newt. Like a cute blonde baby…"

Newt quickly turned away with a red blush on his cheeks. But suddenly, Thomas's hand cupped his face and made his face turning back at him. He smiled a while and leaned down for a kiss on his lips, which the blond returned back the kiss. They're kissing and kept kissing.

"I love you, Newt. And I won't leave you forever…"Whispered Thomas between the kisses.

"I hope you don't break your word, Thomas. I love you too…very much.."

Their real relationship were just began…

…

**To Be Continued—Epilogue..**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

**Newt House,5:00 p.m.**

Newt and Thomas have returned home after they solved another trials that seemed not to be too much serious. They got home with a tired and hungered. They straight to the living room and sat on the sofa instantly. As for a very long time in a workplace, they were suffered because a lot of paperwork that they have to finish it. So,with a little time that they have in the late evening, they wanted to get some peaceful rest.

"Phew, a very long day with a hardship that we have to get through it."Thomas murmured,slanting himself on the sofa.

Newt smiled as he replied,"But it was worth,you know?That bloody works actually made us feel brilliant and outstanding."

"What do you mean?"

The blond bite his finger as at the same time,he smiled. He said,"Since you've become an official prosecutor, you have getting more mature and know how to bring your own responsibility to uphold the justice for people. That's what I'm very proud of you."

Thomas grinned lightly, hitting his boyfriend's arm softly. He said,"Thank you for that,Newt.."

"Well, sure do. Anyway, do you want a drink?To replenish your energy,perhaps?"

"Umm, a plain water should be fine."

Newt nodded,"Alright then.."He walked to the kitchen and reached the refrigerator. He opened the door fridge and took a jug of cold water. Then,he grabbed two glasses and he returned back to his boyfriend. He sat beside him and poured the cold water into the glasses.

"Here..."He handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

As they drank the water, an automatic remote for television began to blink. The television started to warm up,indicating that the television has been turned on automatically.

Newt leaned down against Thomas's shoulder and smiled happily,looking at his face. Thomas also looked at him with a bright smile on his face. The blond lifted his face and brought closer to his boyfriend so they both could have a lovely kiss.

"What's so sudden,Newt?"He smiled,asking him curiously.

Newt replied happily,"Being a prosecutor made my life more better. After what have happened in the past, finally I learned that I need to always depend on someone that can be trusted."

"What do you mean?"Thomas confused.

Newt tried to explain,"You know,I can't do anything by myself. I can't even stand in my whole world without people that can guide me better. You know,the life that we had through are always filled with challenges,obstacles,and tests. We know that one person can't get through alone. Before I could help myself,I have to help people first or seeking for help from them. Then,I can be a better one..."

"That's what makes you very special person,Newt."Thomas smiled.

Newt stunned,"P-Pardon?"

"You're very special,Newt."The American repeated the same word.

"S-Special?"

He nodded as the blond felt curious and he wanted to know more,"What's so bloody special about me?"

"Well,that's your characteristic. You're a caring person and you always trust someone that you think you can depend on them. You're not even betray with loyalty that you had built with them,otherwise you're devoted to them. You're not just caring, but you're also an understanding person. I can imagined of how you felt very sad when you can't bring the justice to a person who killed a pregnant woman."Thomas expressed his thought about his boyfriend,holding his hand softly.

Newt got blushed in his cheeks that was going darker and redder. He was astonished when there's someone that described him like that.

"That's what you are,Newt. I'm really glad that I have you in my life. Never feeling regret even once. My decision to do my practical here was right."

Newt got angry a bit. Nevertheless, he felt shy and speechless. He tried to say,"That is so embarrassing, you bloody idiot. I'm...not a woman to get such a high praise."

Thomas giggled,"Newton Isaac, a cute,amazing,smart and handsome blonde guy. Shy and light temper person.."

"Shut up,shuck!"Newt turned mad,blushing darker. But at the same time,he thought.

_'I never thought that being in love with him will make myself better and happy. Maybe Alby's right,loving someone not by a face or appearances,but deep feeling inside our heart and loyalty.'_

**...**

**John International Airport,New York,2 Days Later...**

"Well..."Thomas and Newt put their luggage on the ground once they reached out from the airport main entrance.

Thomas said happily,"Newt,Welcome to New York."

Newt felt amazed as he looked up on the sky. He saw a lot of skyscrapers and tall buildings around the city. He also noticed that a lot of people were wandering around the city with a traffic congestion because of the traffic lights. He couldn't speak out a word but dumbfounded.

"Let's spend our three weeks holidays here."

Newt nodded happily,holding his hand,"Okay!"

The American smiled as he raised his right hand up to call the taxi. Once the taxi came,they reached the luggage inside the car boot and they sat at the behind seat.

"Destination sir?"

"West 72nd street,please?"

The taxi driver nodded and they started moving to the destination.

_'This is my new life with my new love and the only person I love most. Thomas Edison,my boyfriend,my partner and...my junior prosecutor...'_

**The End...**

**Well,quite long but I'm sure that there will be a sequel for this story...wait and see...**

**Thank you for keep supporting this story and I promise I will do better than this with a great story plot.**

**Sorry for any mistakes whether it comes from Grammar and Language.**

**Thomas,Newt,Alby,Minho,Teresa and Gally are the characters belonged to-James Dashner in Maze Runner Trilogy.**

**While the other characters are from myself.**

**See in the next sequel!**

**Don't forget to give comment or review!;)**


	8. Author Note!

**Author Note:-**

**Hi! **

**I just want to inform that this story has come to an end. **

**But, I would not gonna leave you with an empty hand…**

**As being requested by some readers, the next sequel for this story has been published.**

**The title is- **_**Le Debut de Bonheur(The Beginning of Happiness).**_

**Well, I hope you feel enjoyed with the story that I created ****.**

**Bye…**


End file.
